1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to packer cups for use in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Packer cups are often used to straddle a perforated zone in a wellbore and divert treating fluid into the formation behind the casing. Packer cups are commonly used because they are simple to install and do not require complex mechanisms or moving parts to position them in the wellbore. Packer cups seal the casing since they are constructed to provide a larger diameter than the casing into which they are placed, thereby providing a slight nominal radial interference with the well bore casing. This interference, “swabbing,” or “squeeze,” creates a seal to isolate a geologic zone of interest and thereby diverts the treating fluid introduced into the casing into the formation.
Packer cups were developed originally to swab wells to start a well production. In recent years, packer cups have been used in fracturing or treatment operations carried out on coiled tubing or drill pipe. Such operations require higher pressures and may require multiple sets of packers or isolations across various individual zones. The demand on the sealing performance of the packer or isolation elements is high and their integrity is critical. Thus, packer cups that are capable of withstanding the high differential pressures encountered during fracturing or treatment operations are desired. Furthermore, a cup configuration that is capable of traversing equipment or irregularities in the borehole, such as casing collars, perforation burrs, minor restrictions or wellbore damage or any other type of wellbore obstruction, with minimal cup damage is also desired.
It is with respect to the above referenced considerations and others that embodiments of the invention have been made.